


Episode 2.2: Electro

by Starbooks13



Series: Spiders Have To Stick Together [28]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Ultimate Spider-Man (Cartoon)
Genre: Blending Universes, Canon Compliant, Enemies With Benefits, F/M, Flirting, Foe Yay, Innuendo, Loki's Ego, Season 3 Will Probably Screw Everything Up, Spiders Have To Stick Together, Tiny bit of Dark!Natasha, Women Being Awesome, for now, sort of not really, that's basically it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-04
Updated: 2014-08-04
Packaged: 2018-02-11 16:15:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 720
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2074683
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Starbooks13/pseuds/Starbooks13
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Loki does not appreciate being compared to lesser supervillains and Natasha is looking to...work out some of her anger.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Episode 2.2: Electro

**Author's Note:**

> Electro's speech at the climax of this episode reminded me so much of Loki's "Made To Be Ruled" speech that I just had to make this one from Loki's POV. And I'm always looking for excuses to write Loki/Natasha, anyway, so there. ;)

                Loki happened to be on Midgard when the mortal who called himself “Electro” turned off the power in New York City before trying to take control of the realm’s communication systems.  It was amusing to watch his failure from the comfort of a high-society gala in London.  But it irked him to no end when one older guest dared compare the mortal to _him_.  “All that nonsense about ‘bow down to your king.’  It was as though I was watching that footage from Germany all over again.”

                The man’s wife, who clearly overindulged in plastic surgery, snorted in agreement.  “These supervillains are all the same.  Either they want to steal your money or they’re trying to take over the world.”

                Loki briefly entertained the thought of dropping the illusion that hid his true face and showing them exactly how different he was from that pathetic Electro.  But his train of thought was interrupted when a distinctly female form pressed against his side and a delightfully familiar voice purred into his ear.  “They left out a few categories, but they’re not too far off the mark with you, ‘my king’.”

                There was only one woman on Midgard who could sneak up on him like that. He turned to find Natasha Romanoff pleasantly invading his space, dressed in a skin-tight emerald gown that happened to perfectly match his tie.  “Surely you can’t think that brainless lout is in the same category as me.”  He matched her low tone of voice, ensuring the other guests could not overhear something that might make them suspicious.  To any outsider, they were simply two people, probably on intimate terms, conversing at a party.

                “Of course not.  You can irritate Stark for days instead of just hours.”

                “Such high praise, my dear,” he drawled.  “One might think you actually enjoy my company.  Then again,” and here he smirked down at her.  “You did summon me here.”  A message had found its way to him informing him of this particular gala on this particular night.  It had even requested he use the illusion he was wearing this evening—a decently-built, but slightly older man, with greying blonde hair and brown eyes who had been dressed in this particular suit and tie combo—and the color of her dress made it obvious that she had arranged it all.  “You must tell me sometime how you managed to reach me.”

                “Don’t think so.”  She swiped a couple glasses of champagne off a nearby waiter’s tray and offered him one.  He took it cautiously, causing her to give a throaty chuckle.  “Don’t worry.  I didn’t tamper with it.”

                “This time,” he muttered as he discreetly cast a spell to check the glass’s contents.  After that incident in Miami which Victor still mocked him for, he was significantly more careful about accepting drinks from her.   For once, though, she was telling him the truth, and he indulged in the drink.  “Care to tell me why you invited me?”

                “Consider yourself my alibi.”

                “Ah.  Do I know the corpse currently awaiting discovery?”

                “You probably didn’t even know he existed.”

                “As tends to be the case with those your employer deems unworthy of life.”

                She snorted at that.  “As though you value human life.”

                “I value certain human lives.”  He took her still-full glass and set it and his half-empty one on a passing waiter’s tray before turning back to her. He studied the pleasant mask of her face, watching for the devious woman he knew beneath it. “Now tell me why you really called me here, Natasha.”

                She raised an eyebrow.  “You think I’m trying to trick you?’

                “With you, little spider, I assume ulterior motives.”    

                She was quiet for a moment before she responded. “Maybe I’m just looking to work out some anger on a proper scapegoat.”  Her mask slipped just the tiniest bit, obviously deliberately, and Loki found himself grinning at what he saw underneath. 

                “I pity the fool that’s driven you to seek me out.  He must have done something truly awful to make you overlook the boar incident.”

                A sharp smile cut through her mask as she trailed a bloodred fingertip down his chest.  “What makes you think I have?” 

                Her dark tone made him shudder in anticipation.  Oh, this was going to be one Hel of a night.

**Author's Note:**

> For those who haven't read my earlier stories/watched the TV show, "the boar incident" relates to the events of Season 1, Episode 20, "Run, Pig, Run," when Loki turned Peter into Spider-Ham in revenge for Peter outsmarting him in an earlier episode. In my alternate/extended universe, Natasha masterminded said outsmarting and Loki's motive for going after Peter was just as much, if not more so, to get back at Natasha as it was to get back at Peter.


End file.
